Tea Addicts Support Group!
by My.Changeling
Summary: Now that they're dating, Mai decides that Naru needs help. With what? His tea addition of course! Now, he's stuck with a group leader who hates him, two mad women, an American and his wife, twins who practically live off tea, and a scary loner! R&R! NxM
1. Admitting You Have a Problem:

Hello again! For all of you who haven't read **Holidays At SPR: And why you should avoid them: **WHY?! No, I'm joking, what you need to know is that Liz is Naru's aunt and Gene is dead and Mai knows everything, I think that's it. I'm not putting any of my other OC's in this story cause I don't feel like doing so.

I'm still in the process of writing said story but this was on my mind for like- EVER. So I had to give in and write it. I don't know if it's any good or not though, it was kind of a last minute thing. I'm not even sure if I kept Naru in character... Hopefully it wasn't too bad.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing (That sends shivers up my spine. It just radiates bad grammar. YUCK!)

* * *

**Tea Addicts Support Group!**

Chapter One:

_Admitting you have a problem_

Naru pouted and looked away from the circle of six- well five, not including him- idiotic, immature, dim-wits that actually thought they 'had a problem'. Liking tea was not a problem. He mentally cursed Mai for bringing him to this dreaded place. Why was he with these five people? Simple, just rewind a couple of days.

_**Three Days Ago:**_

"Mai. Tea." Naru ordered. Naru heard Mai sigh and he resumed sorting through his papers. He heard the door creak open and he looked up to see a frowning Mai and a bubbly Liz. He sighed. That woman tended to appear out of nowhere.

"This is your fifth cup." Mai frowned. He looked at her skeptically, wanting to know what the problem was. "In the last thirty seconds." She continued. He still didn't know what the problem was.

Liz gasped a little bit then broke out into a grin. He had an uneasy feeling now. If she was grinning then Naru was pretty sure he was going to regret ever being born. Okay so he might be exaggerating. She pulled out a piece of paper and waved in front of his face.

"I found this great suppot group for tea addicts!" Liz cried. "This'll be great! Naru can even make friends!"

Naru rolled his eyes. "I do have friends you know."

Liz rolled her eyes as well. "Sure! Sure! But Lin, Bou-san, Ayako, John and Masako don't count."

Naru glared at her. "Why not?"

She put a finger on her chin, as if deep in thought. "Because." She said in a sing-song voice. "Technically they were Mai's friends first. Remember? You were a jerk?"

Naru glared at her again. "Aunt Liz-"

Mai took the brochure that Liz had held out earlier and looked it over. Naru raised his eyebrows. Was she really considering taking him to that- that- hell hole?

"You aren't actually serious are you?" Naru looked back and forth between Liz and Mai.

"Of course we are!" Mai said, beaming. Naru glared at her again.

"Well I'm not going to that hell hole you call a 'support group'." Naru folded his arms and relaxed in his chair.

"Yes. You. Are." Mai frowned. "It seems nice enough."

Naru looked at her then his eyes traveled to the phone. He saw Mai looking at Liz then the phone. He jumped up and ran for the phone but Mai had a head start. That and Liz tripped him.

"Mai Taniyama you put that phone down _now_!" Naru tried to get out of Liz's grip but she held onto his arm, slowing him down. Liz, being stubborn, sat down on the floor so now he was dragging his aunt around the office.

"Let." He scooted closer to the Mai.

"Go." Mai moved away and he had to scoot even closer.

"Of." He wound up chasing, or scooting, Mai around the base while she dialed the number.

"My." The door creaked open and Bou-san, Ayako, John, Lin, Masako, and Yasu walked in. "Arm!"

"Hello?" This is Taniyama Mai, I was calling about the support group brochure you offered." Mai ignored Naru and spoke into the phone.

Mai smirked at Naru who was still dragging Liz behind him. "It's for a friend. Yes, his name is Kazuya Shibuya."

Naru let out a frustrated yell as Liz let go suddenly and he fell backwards.

"Twelve? On Monday?" She waved to the shocked SPR members and smiled. "Yes, that'll be great. Bye!"

Naru grabbed the phone out of her hands and threw it across the room, narrowly missing Lin's head.

"So!" Monk-san rubbed the back of his head and stared at the odd scene before him. "What's up with you guys?"

_**Now:**_

"So!" The cheerful woman in the center clapped her hands together. "We're all here for a reason, so _who_ want's to start first?"

Naru looked away. The woman's name was Mitsuki, she had black hair and she talked a lot. Sitting next to him was a man in his thirties, Tim, if he remembered correctly. He was visiting from America. On Naru's left, was a woman who was slightly insane, for she kept rocking back and forth and her eyes never focused on one spot, in Naru's opinion. What was her name? Martha? He wasn't sure.

"Margaret?" Mitsuki asked sweetly. "Do _you _want to go first?"

Oh, so it was Margaret. Margaret shook her head and stared at her feet. Naru groaned inwardly, he wanted to rip his hair out. He glanced at the other three people. Aya, Akihiko, and Aoi. Aoi and Aya were brother and sister while Akihiko seemed to be alone. Like him in the god-forsaken place.

Mitsuki sighed. "What about you Kazuya?"

Naru silenced her with a glare. After about five minutes of an uncomfortable silence, Mitsuki seemed to regain her courage. "Tell us Kazuya, why are you here?"

Naru was about to glare again but he decided against it. "Because my girlfriend and my aunt decided I needed to be punished for some unfathomable reason."

Mitsuki gaped at him and sighed. "O-okay, anyone else?!"

The door flew open and the six people around him jumped. Naru's eyes went wide. A very scary looking man walked in. He eyed all of the inhabitants of the small room and snorted.

"Mitsuki?" He looked at her and she nodded sheepishly. "I'm hear to take over your job, you've been drinking again haven't you?"

Mitsuki's eyes went wide. "I-I- It was just one sip!"

He glared at her and she sat down, without another word. "Now! My name is I want all of you to sit down and give me your name and how old you are."

Naru rolled his eyes. This oaf didn't scare him.

"You!" The man pointed to Naru. It was always him wasn't it? "We'll start with you."

Naru snorted. "Narumi Kazi and I'm forty." He figured he'd have a little fun in this place.

The man scowled at him. "Alright _Narumi_, why don't you go outside? We have some tea for you."

Naru's attention was sparked at the mention of tea. He did enjoy tea. He got up, ignoring the insistent protests coming from Aya and Aoi. They seemed to be saying something about a trap of sorts.

Naru followed the insanely ripped man out of the room and spotted his tea. His lovely, delicious tea, he could just taste it. He really wanted that tea now it would be so- _wait_. Since when did he want tea so badly? And since when was tea laid out on a random table with an X painted on the floor?

"Wait-" Naru looked at him suspiciously. "There's an X on the floor. What do you think I am, an idiot?"

The man smiled cunningly.

"Really?" He looked down at the X. "How do you know that's actually an X? How do you know we put it there so you _wouldn't _touch it?"

Naru froze. "How do I know you aren't telling me this just so I will go stand on the X and get covered by things?"

The man frowned. "How do you know that? Maybe I'm telling you that so you'll think I'm lying and you still won't touch it?"

The rest of the group filed out and watched the battle of so-called-wits play out. After about five minutes of how-do-you-know Naru finally gave into the temptation.

**.xXx.**

"That is why tea is your enemy." The man explained. "My name is Osaku Kenji, and I will be your addict support officer. Tomorrow we'll get down to the exercises."

He watched Naru rotate in a circle, dangling from a rope by his foot with a giant smirk on his face.

Aoi grinned. "Hey Kazi-chan, don't go anywhere, we'll get the scissors."

Naru rotated around to glare at the miniature group that had gathered before him. "Shut up."

**.xXx.**

Mai avoided Naru at all costs the next day. He was so angry when he came back from the support group. They may be dating but that wouldn't stop Naru from strangling someone for the lack of tea. Mai refused to let him have any and the result was: Excessive yelling, slamming doors, a lot more glaring than usual and the refusal to speak to anyone in an inside approved voice.

He'd been yelling at people the entire day. Mai almost didn't want to tell him he had to go back tomorrow. But then again, the key word there was _almost_. Besides, he needed to admit he had a problem.


	2. Temptation Resistance Course:

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sort. Although... It would be nice wouldn't it?

Read and Review people! Or no next chapter. :P I feel evil! teehee.

* * *

**Tea Addicts Support Group!**

Chapter Two:

_Exercise One: Temptation Resistance Course:_

Mai had trouble getting Naru to go to the support group the next day. He absolutely refused to go anywhere near that stupid group and threatened to leave the country and change his name. Again.

So Mai wound up calling Lin. Who knocked him out.

"Taniyama-san?" Lin asked after he'd successfully knocked the teen out. "Why was this needed again?"

Mai sighed. "He needs serious help, trust me. He practically strangled his aunt for tea."

Naru began to stir and Lin had to knock him out once again. Naru would _not _be a happy camper when he woke up.

**.xXx.**

Aoi and Aya leaned over the unconscious and bound Naru. They knew him as Kazi-chan, for he'd told the group officer he was Narumi Kazi. Aoi had officially decided he was going to bug this guy to no end. After all, it wasn't every day you got to mess with a scary guy.

"Hey Aya-chan?" Aoi asked. "Could you go get me the markers? You know, before Kazi-chan wakes up?"

Aya nodded and ran off to get some markers. Akihiko appeared out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of Aoi.

"Dude!" Aoi stumbled backwards and tripped over Naru. "You can't sneak up on people like that!"

Akihiko shrugged and stalked away. Aoi shivered. That guy gave him the creeps. He'd better stay away from his sister.

Mitsuki walked in, looking miserable, when she spotted Aoi and Naru.

"Aoi?" She asked curiously. "What are you doing with Kazi-chan? And why are you on the ground?"

Aoi sweatdropped. "Long story."

Aya burst through the door with a handful of markers in her hands. "Hey Aoi, I didn't know which one you wanted, so I brought you all of them!"

Mitsuki was about to argue but Aoi was already drawing all over the sleeping boy's face. Osaku Kenji walked in and stared at Aoi and Naru's eye flitted open.

"Please tell me this is a nightmare." Naru growled. What was he doing here? Then he remembered the fact that Lin had helped Mai this morning getting him to go to this support group.

Aoi grinned and waved down at him. What was he doing on top of him? "Hey Kazi-chan! It's about time you woke up!"

Naru groaned. So it wasn't a dream.

"What the hell are you doing on top of me you idiot?"

Aoi jumped up and cleared his throat. "Akihiko snuck up on me and I tripped over you."

Tim and his wife stared uninterested at the black clad teen. He glared at them and they turned around. He didn't care what you said, Naru was scary and he enjoyed scaring people.

"Aoi right?" Naru glared at him and Aoi nodded. "Untie me."

Aoi hesitated but Osaku interrupted. "Ah, Kazi-san, slacking off are we? Your little girl friend told me about your tea-fit when she dropped you off. So, today, we'll be doing a course in how to resist temptation."

**.xXx.**

Naru, Aoi, Tim, and Akihiko were put into a group together while the girls were sent to a different part of the room. Osaku marched the boys outside and loaded a water gun. Naru rolled his eyes, how was a water gun supposed to help his addiction? But, then again, he didn't have an addiction. For some reason, everyone had been laughing at him the entire time he was conscious.

"Alright." Osaku ordered. "Kazi-san, you're up first."

Naru rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "This is stupid."

Osaku sat the tea out in front of Naru. This time he hesitated before reaching for it.

Naru was soaked, Osaku had sprayed him with a water gun. "What the-"

Osaku smirked at him and motioned towards the tea again. "Take it."

Naru reached for it again. _spray_. "Agh!"

"Try again."

_spray. _

"Once more."

_spray._

"You can do it!"

Naru glared at him. "Never mind, I don't want it that badly."

Aoi and Akihiko snickered at Naru, who was soaked. Tim remained expressionless. Naru concentrated on the water gun and it flew out of Osaku's hands and hit Aoi in the head. Osaku glared at him.

"Kazi, go run four laps around the front." Osaku ordered. Naru just stood there, cockily.

Osaku cleared his throat. "Aoi, go join him, drawing all over Kazi-san's face isn't nice."

Naru froze and turned to glare at Aoi, who shrunk back and hid behind Akihiko. In a way, Akihiko was like Lin, silent and really tall. Naru frowned and Osaku gave him a mirror. Black lines formed glasses on his face and his eyebrows were colored in to make it look like it was just one. Naru clenched his teeth together. "I'd run if I were you."

Aoi had never run faster in his life.

**.xXx.**

"So," Bou-san said, leaning back on the couch. "How'd you get Naru to go to the support group you're making him go to?"

Ayako, John, Masako, and Yasu had come by the office to visit Mai and Liz. The day had been quiet and uneventful, without tea requests and the glaring, it was quite peaceful.

Mai sighed and Liz answered for her. "Well, Lin had to knock him out this time. I don't know what we'll do next time, he put up a fight as it was."

Ayako chuckled and the door flung open. Everyone froze and stared at a very wet and angry Naru.

"What happened?" Mai asked halfheartedly. Did she really want to know what had gone wrong this time?

Then everyone he had drawn glasses and a unibrow. They had to try very hard not to laugh in his face.

Naru shot them a death glare. "I refuse to go back there."

Lin walked in and snorted. He hadn't been expecting Naru to be so angry this time. "What happened to you?"

"Do you really want to know?" Naru said through clenched teeth. "Go get me a change of clothes and leave me alone. Unless you want to die."

Mai and the others shrunk into their seats. A wet Naru was not a happy Naru. Mai, for the fear that something awful had actually happened, dialed Osaku-san's number.

"Hello? Osaku-san?" Mai asked. "This is Mai Taniyama, what happened to Naru today?"

Mai burst out laughing. Nothing really bad had happened, just Naru being an example. Osaku-san had simply been teaching Naru the first, in the many to come, Temptation Resistance Course.

* * *

Ah, I'm glad you like it. I hope this chapter was good too. Enjoy!


	3. Violation Consequences:

Disclaimer: !!!tnuH tsohG now t'nod I (It's backwards)

Thanks so much for reviewing, you've made my day! Read and Review as always! :D

Did I mention how cool you guys are? Here's to you! If I had a hat, I'd tip it to you. But because of my lack of hats, a simple thank you will suffice.

* * *

**Tea Addicts Support Group!**

Chapter Three:

_Violation Consequences: The Dreaded Time-out Corner:_

"No." Naru said stubbornly.

Mai put her hands on her hips. "Please?"

Naru's resolve faltered for a spilt second at the sight of her pout but he denied once again.

"Do I have to bring Lin in here?" She asked.

"I told Lin to take the day off." Naru raised his eyebrows expectantly. "What other ingenious ideas do you have to get me to go to that idiotic support group?"

Mai sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this but-"

She held out a cup of tea from behind her back and smiled cunningly. "Come on, if you want the tea you're going to have to come get it."

Naru eyed that tea like it was the key to his survival. "Mai-" He said slowly, as he inched towards her. "Give me the tea. Please."

Mai took a sip and smiled. "Mmmm,"

She backed out the door and he followed, completely unaware of Ayako and Bou-san coming up behind him with a pan and some rope. He snatched the tea out of her hands and brought it up to his lips. Tea was really-

_Wham_

"So." Bou-san muttered after he finished tying up Naru. "What's the consequences of drinking tea when you're in a support group?"

Mai shrugged. "Don't know. It can't be that bad though."

**.xXx.**

Naru awoke in the same room, the same stupid, painful, idiotic room. He hated this room. Hated it with every fiber in his being. He wouldn't mind if it blew up. He really wouldn't. Maybe he could set fire to this place- wait, that would make him a pyromaniac. Well, he could always blame it on Osaku yeah that would-

"That's it," He muttered, shaking the tempting thoughts of the building on fire out of his head. "I am leaving this blasted country and changing my name."

"To what?" Aoi popped out of nowhere, causing Naru to jump backwards in surprise. "I hear England's nice this time of year."

"Would you quit doing that?!" Naru looked at the wide-eyed boy and sighed. "Where am I again?"

Aoi sat down next to him. "You, Kazi-chan, are in the Tea Addict Support Group building. But to be specific, you're in the dreaded time-out corner."

Naru stared at Aoi with boredom. "The dreaded time-out corner. Well that's an original name."

"I know isn't it?!" Aya, Aoi's twin, popped up beside Naru too. Again, Naru was forced to jump back in surprise. "I've only been here once."

The door slammed open and Osaku Kenji smiled cunningly at the boy in the corner. Mitsuki was behind him, looking rather afraid and Tim and Martha were staring off into space. Naru was beginning to think they were possessed. Maybe he could get John to do an exorcism for him. Akihiko just smirked at Naru, watching him in amusement.

"It comes to my attention, Kazi-san, that you've violated your no-drinking policy." Osaku looked like he was going to have a lot of fun with this. "So, you've been sent to the time-out corner."

Naru nodded and tried not to laugh. How bad could sitting in a corner be?

**.xXx.**

"Oh for the love of-" Naru winced and tried scooting further back but he was already pressed up against the wall. He was now untied, thanks to Aoi.

"No talking!" Osaku ordered. He held out the fresh cup of tea and sat it in front of Naru. Naru reached for it slowly, he almost had it-

_zap_

"Why me?" Naru whimpered, his finger was burnt. Stupid electric thing. Aoi and Aya were looking at him with curiosity. Mitsuki and Akihiko were too busy talking about something to pay attention and Tim and Martha were- what were they doing?

"You have a problem!" Osaku yelled in his face.

"And you have bad breath." Naru retorted. "There's this great new invention called toothpaste, you should try it."

Osaku narrowed his eyes and stood up. The room had gotten eerily silent.

_zap _

"I'm pretty sure this is illegal!"

_zap_

"Definitely illegal."

_zap._

"Are you planning on stopping anytime soon?!"

"There, I'm done."

"Thank God!!" Naru cried. "Let me out of this stupid corner!!"

Osaku took a step back. "Actually, we're not quite finished yet."

Naru froze. Aoi and Aya shook their heads in dismay. The first time was always the worst. But then again, no one had ever gone through the trouble to drink tea again. And get caught that is.

**.xXx.**

Aya stuck a band aid on Naru's bleeding thumb. Osaku had accidently dropped a tea cup while helping Naru out of the corner and Naru, being super addicted to tea, tried to drink it. Ultimately, cutting his thumb in the process.

"Stupid tea." He muttered under his breath. Aoi and Akihiko were sitting at the table while Mitsuki was fixing a cup of tea. None of them actually followed the rules here, just sometimes they got caught. "You could've told me there was tea here in the beginning!"

Mitsuki shushed him. How he hated being shushed. "We couldn't tell you at first."

"We had to see if you could be trusted." Aoi whispered. "Tim and Martha don't know."

Naru stared at the group of people he'd come to call weirdos. "Oh and why not?"

Akihiko spoke for the first time in ages. "Have you seen them stare off into space? It's unnerving."

Naru had to agree. The way they stared off into space was freaky. That and the fact that Tim and Martha hadn't said anything since they got here. Even weirder was the fact that Tim never looked at anyone. Neither did Martha.

"We think they're loonies escaped from a crazy house." Aoi whispered. "Creepy."

"Okay..." Naru downed his tea in one gulp. "So, why do you put up with that jerk Osaku?"

Aya sat down beside her twin and shrugged. "Because he's _huge_!"

Aoi rolled his eyes. "Who'd want to mess with someone that huge and scary?!"

Naru's mind flitted over towards Lin for a second. "An even huger and scarier guy."

* * *

**With Tim and Martha: A bonus clip:**

"..."

"..."

**End of Bonus Clip!**

* * *

Read and Review!! Oh and the time-out corner was an idea of one of my good friends! Enjoy! Hope you like it. :)


	4. Bringing in Reinforcements or just Lin:

Disclaimer: I dOn'T oWn GhOsT hUnT!!!!

I'm glad that some of you laughed at the Bonus clip, when I told my family about that they just stared at me... Oh well, I thought it was funny. Read and Review as always! :D

For those of you who are confused as to who Osaku, Tim, Martha, Akihiko, Mitsuki, Aya, and Aoi are- they are part of a group that helps you with your addiction to tea. Naru was put in there for said reason. So now they're stuck together, having misadventures and such. I hope that cleared that up for you.

* * *

**Tea Addicts Support Group!**

Chapter Four:

_Retaliation: Bringing in the Reinforcements... aka Lin:_

"Hey Lin?" Naru walked in on his taller assistant. Lin immediately froze. He didn't want to know what Naru wanted. He really didn't.

"Yes?" He continued typing despite the teen's angry stares. He could practically feel his eye boring into his skull. Lin shivered involuntarily.

Naru shut the door and sat across from him. "Don't tell Mai, but someone is being mean to me at the support group."

Lin almost rolled his eyes. Almost.

"Hey zapped me!" Naru continued. "I am ninty-five percent sure that is illegal here."

Lin looked up curiously. "And what is it you want me to do about it?"

**.xXx.**

Naru sighed and relaxed in his chair. He'd managed to convince Lin to come to the support group with him. It was either that or a support group for typing addicts. Aya and Aoi were to the side of him, talking away. Lin looked at him miserably, someone finally knew his pain.

"So, Kazi-chan?" Aoi smiled cunningly at Naru, causing him to being slightly concerned.

"Yes?" He looked at Aoi.

"What was with that flying water gun the first day? Are you some kind of psychic?" Aya and Aoi leaned forward eagerly, Akihiko seemed to be slightly interested. Mitsuki was practically falling off her chair trying to hear better. Tim and Martha were staring into space as usual.

"I have the ability to use PK." Naru answered.

"Oh!" Aya hit her brother on the arm. "I know what that means!! Plasma Kitchen!!"

Naru laughed. For the first time in awhile, he laughed. No one was that stupid enough to think that PK meant Plasma Kitchen. Lin was even snickering, his shoulders shaking as he tried not to laugh.

"No," Naru said when he caught his breath. "There's PK, PKST, and ESP, PK is the paranormal influence of the mind on physical events and processes, PKST is-"

Aya held up her hand. "Say no more, I know what this one is. I ate one for lunch today."

Naru raised his eyebrows. "Isn't that a BLT?"

Aya frowned. "Oh, never mind then, what is it?"

Naru smiled at her lack of knowledge. "PKST is to move unmoving objects with your mind, and ESP is the acquirement of information, such as clairvoyance, telepathy and precognition."

Aya nodded. "Well that makes since, so if I had PKST, I could throw your scary looking friend into the wall with my mind?"

Naru rolled his eyes. So now Lin was his 'scary-looking' friend? "I suppose, yes."

Lin looked at Aya funnily. Naru smirked, he could tell Lin thought Aya was incompetent and they would probably start an argument now, if not later.

The door flew open and Osaku burst through the door, looking quite aggravated. "Who messed with my car?"

Naru shrunk into his chair. Lin's shiki wasn't completely useless.

"Kazi-san, do laps around the building." Osaku ordered. Aya frowned.

"Hey he didn't do anything!" Aya argued. Osaku silenced her with a glare, then he caught sight of Lin. "And who might you be?"

"Koujo Lin." He answered.

"Alright Lin-san, why don't you join Kazi-san?"

Lin looked confused. "Who's Kazi-san?"

Naru cleared his throat. "I might've told them a different name than usual."

Lin rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid Kazi-san wasn't the one who messed with your car." Lin said flatly.

Osaku raised his eyebrows. "Oh really, then who did?"

Mitsuki grinned mischievously. "Tim."

Tim looked up at them and turned back to staring at the wall. Naru and the others shivered. That guy was creepy. Osaku even seemed to be slightly disturbed by Tim.

"Alright then." Osaku sighed. "I'll be outside, doing one on one training. Tim, come with me."

Tim got up silently and walked outside with Osaku.

"Really?" Lin asked after the door was shut. "Kazi-san? I'm leaving."

"No, wait!" Naru forced him to sit back down. "We have a plan."

**.xXx.**

"Okay so that's it?" Lin looked at the trashed room and sighed. This was going to go horribly wrong. Naru's plans for revenge really didn't work too well. He should've called Liz to come over. Her ideas always worked. Most of the time anyway.

Naru nodded contentedly. "Yeah, that's it."

Mitsuki was in charge of makeup. She painted blood on peoples faces, gashes on peoples arms. Lin marveled at the severity of her makeup skills. They actually looked like real injuries.

He heard Osaku open the door and Aya went into action.

"ooohhh." She muttered. "Revenge..."

Naru cracked a smile at Osaku's expression. Aoi walked like a zombie, knocking over all of the furniture in the room. "Breakfast..." He moaned.

Naru and Lin looked at each other confusedly. Breakfast?

"I- want- to- dine- on - your flesh." He hissed, bumping into his sister. They looked ridiculous.

Osaku, however, was more dense than Naru could've hoped. Tim just rolled his eyes and sat down by his wife and said nothing. Naru wasn't too surprised though.

Osaku screamed as Akihiko and Lin picked him up and threw him across the room. Not too hard though, they didn't want to kill him.

Mitsuki went to give him a high-five, he wasn't going to give her one, but he gave in. Best support group day ever.

**.xXx.**

Mai glared at Naru who was trying his best to look innocent. She had heard all about the incident at the support group. They even had to get a new officer because Osaku was convinced it was haunted in there.

"Really?!" She said exasperated. "You can't stay in one support group?!"

Naru twiddled with his pen, avoiding Mai's gaze. "He had it coming."

"Who helped you?" Mai asked angrily.

Naru shrugged. "No one."

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Was it Lin?"

"Maybe..." Naru smiled at his girlfriend. "Maybe it was Liz."

Mai sighed. "You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"Nope."

"I thought so."

* * *

**With Aoi and Aya: A bonus clip:**

"..."

"What's the matter Aya? Cat got your tongue?"

"Noooo." Aya stuck her tongue out at her brother. "And that's a meaningless saying. 'Cat got your tongue?' That would hurt!"

"That's why its an expression."

"So, it's a stupid one."

"Aya. You're wrong."

"Aoi. Shut up, I'm right."

***And so ensues a two hour arguement over whether or not 'cat got your tongue' is a legitimate saying* **

**End of Bonus Clip!**

* * *

Read and Review!! Do it! And I will forever love all of you. :D **(**if you don't I will be very sad :'(**) **Not really, I'm just joking.


End file.
